


Turning Night Into Daytime

by weasleytook



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: help_haiti, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/pseuds/weasleytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Penny try to find things to do in Las Vegas where they can BOTH have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Night Into Daytime

"Atomic Testing Museum?"

"Absolutely not. Hmm… shopping? Las Vegas has a lot of malls."

"Ludicrous. Natural History Museum?"

Penny could feel her eyes glazing over already. "Noooooo."

Sheldon flipped another page in the guidebook and frowned. "You enjoyed it when we went to the one in Los Angeles."

"Yes, but we're in Las Vegas, Sheldon. We should live a little. Or a lot. Why do stuff we can do at home any time we want?"

"You can shop at home. Anytime you want. But you can't see the Atomic Testing Museum."

"What a shame…"

She frowned at him from across the table in the table in the hotel coffee shop. They were on vacation in Las Vegas and she was somehow stuck with Dr. Killjoy.

Sheldon snapped the book in his hands shut firmly and stared her down. "Penny, since we did come here for a work related conference, YOU are technically the fifth wheel on this trip. If you are unhappy with my plans, then feel free to hang out with Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrappali instead."

Penny pushed the plate carrying the remnants of her tuna melt aside and recoiled. "Yeah. Three of the wheels on this bus are currently at a strip club lunch buffet and then God knows what seedy bar they'll end up in tonight."

"A strip club with a buffet… I can't even fathom how unsanitary that must be."

She tried to imagine exactly what kind of seizure Sheldon would have if he ever stepped into a strip club and it was not a pretty picture.

"So basically, unless I want to watch Leonard ogle women he'll never talk to, Raj ogle women he CAN'T talk to and Howard hit on women he shouldn't talk to… I'm pretty much stuck with you."

"I'm flattered."

"How about a compromise? We go to your Atomic Testing thingy and then we do something on MY list?"

She smiled hopefully in his direction and Sheldon thought about it for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Acceptable."

*

"So what was your favorite part?"

"Uhmmmm… the gift shop?"

"Yes, I'm sure your father will enjoy the thermonuclear coffee mug. I meant, of the museum exhibits… For me, I'd have to say the collection of Geiger counters. Or perhaps the tunnels."

Penny leaned on the railing in front of her and nodded. "Yep. Tunnels. That's what I meant to say."

He was a little too giddy for her liking. Apparently, learning about radiation was like catnip for scientists. "Now come on, Penny, admit it. You enjoyed it."

"Okay, yeah, it was pretty cool. For a museum. Now shush… show's about to start."

Sheldon stood next to her as the fountains in front of Bellagio started their dance, while the voice of Frank Sinatra could be heard on the speakers. Penny caught herself looking at Sheldon's reaction and was surprised that his face lit up with fascination. When the show was over, she turned and nudged him in the arm with her elbow.

"See, sometimes my ideas aren't so bad, right?"

Sheldon begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "I admit it was an incredibly impressive display. Though it's likely a terrible waste of water, especially in a state without a lot of natural resources. I wonder how much of the water is recycled throughout the day…"

Penny put her hands on his back and pushed him forward and out of the crowd. "You can Google it later, sweetie. Let's go."

*

Sheldon had nearly bored her to tears explaining the physics of pyramid construction after walking past the Luxor. So for retribution she had forced him to give her a reprieve on the 'no shopping' rule. She was a little worried about leaving him to his own devices but figured he'd be more irritating if he went in the store with her.

Penny exited the store with her purchases in hand and found Sheldon sitting on a marble bench staring intently at statues of famous Roman historical and mythological figures.

She sat down next to him but he didn't acknowledge her at all, eyes still locked on the statues. "Sheldooooon, whatcha doin'?"

"This place is rife with historical inaccuracies."

"It's a casino."

"Doesn't matter. If they're going to name their establishment after Julius Caesar, they could at least bother to look him up on Wikipedia."

Penny sighed loudly. She had to stop him before he asked to see a manager. Or even worse, their 'historical advisor', a job position she was sure didn't exist here.

"So where should we go next?"

"I'm sure there are several other places in this town that treat history and culture with reckless abandon. Pick one."

"How about the Stratosphere?"

"The tallest observation tower in the United States? Standing at nearly 1850 feet high? That Stratosphere?"

Penny is not surprised but she is a little impressed. "I was just going to say that big needle tower thing, but yeah, that place."

Sheldon sat up a little straighter as the muscles tensed up in his neck. "No."

"What? Why not?"

He turned to stare her down in what Penny secretly liked to call his 'are you fucking kidding me?' face.

"But… they have a roller coaster on top of it!"

"Penny, as a physicist, please trust me when I say that thrill rides are only marginally safe while on the ground. They become even less safe when perched atop of a massive tower."

Penny tried to give him her most adorable pleading look. The one that worked on everyone else but him. "Come on. No one's died on the Stratosphere rides."

Sheldon shifted in his seat uncomfortably and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yet. Would you like us to be the first?"

"I guess not."

That was when she came up with what was either the best idea she had ever had, or the worst.

"Hmm. Sheldon, you know how you memorize all the cards in that Mystical Warlord game? Can you do that for other card games?"

"Of course I can. What are you implying?"

Penny stood and grabbed his arm with both hands pulling her up with him. "Come with me, genius. I'm going to introduce you to the blackjack table."

*

She thought she was going to have to give him all sorts of warnings so he wouldn't be too obvious. But two hours later and $3,000 richer, he was as cool as he could be. He did ask her if they could get arrested but she reassured him that card counting was not illegal, despite what he may had seen in a movie once.

Penny had a habit of squealing and clapping her hands whenever he won until finally Sheldon had turned to her and said, "You can't possibly be that impressed every single time."

She just shrugged her shoulders and grinned broadly at him. Truth was, she was very impressed. He was surprisingly suave for a guy in a dinosaur t-shirt.

After a couple of hours of playing, Sheldon decided it was time to cash in his chips. He immediately handed Penny a large stack of bills when he stepped away from the cashier window.

"Sheldon, what is this?"

"It's for you."

She shifted it in her hands, jaw dropping as she stared back at him. "Are you kidding? This is like half of your winnings."

Sheldon gave her a smile that was completely genuine. "Our winnings. It was your idea. And besides, you know I don't really care about money."

"Oh my god, Sheldon!" She practically leapt at him, throwing her hands around his neck for a hug. Sheldon fumbled briefly but put his arms around her to return it.

She slipped away from him after a moment, her face brimming with joy. "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!"

"Will you use it to go get your check engine light looked at?"

Penny was in such a good mood that not even that remark could make her smile disappear. "I'll consider it. But I do want celebrate and take you out for a drink."

"I don't drink."

"But I do. You can have a Diet Coke."

She crooked her arm around his and pulled him in the direction of the nearest bar. Maybe Sheldon was in a good mood too, because he didn't seem to care that she kept touching him.

*

(Much, much later…)

If the sun hadn't been rising in the sky, Leonard would say they were returning to the hotel late. But technically, it was early. Very very early. He bid goodbye to Howard and Raj and unlocked the door to the room he was sharing with Sheldon.  
What he saw made him freeze in his tracks and back out of the room and into the hallway.

"Uhhhh… guys… you gotta come see this."

Raj and Howard looked tired and miserable but begrudgingly walked back towards him. When they reached the threshold, they froze just like Leonard had. There was a long moment of complete silence that Howard was the first to break.

"What the hell is this?"

On the double bed nearest to the door, Penny and Sheldon were fast asleep. Together. Under the covers. They looked mostly clothed. At least he from what he could tell. Sheldon was lying on his back and Penny was shockingly close to him, one hand splayed across his chest.

Leonard didn't know whether to be horrified, disgusted or to feel stupid because he hadn't seen that coming. They did spend far too much time together, even more so now that he and Penny had been broken up for months.

"They look really…"

Raj finished his sentence with, "…comfortable."

Howard rubbed his eyes and blinked in rapid succession. "And you're sure we aren't imagining this, right? It has been a long night."

Leonard shook his head. He was tired, but not hallucinating. "Oh no, this is very very real. Uhm. So. Can I sleep on the couch in your room?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to really lock this image in my head."

Raj actually seemed cheerful about this new development and chimed in. "Well, they do say that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Howard snickered loudly as Leonard shut the door. "Oh no. I have a feeling that whatever happened here is coming home with us."


End file.
